


Champagne and Cherubim

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Attempted Seduction, Demons, Drinking, F/F, Female Character of Color, Love/Hate, Religion, Temptation, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Two women meet at an exclusive drinking establishment - but more is at stake than it seems...





	Champagne and Cherubim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



> Dear recipient, I hope that this is something like what you wanted!
> 
> Many thanks to my beta who wishes to remain anonymous.

The bar was dimly lit and atmospheric, with the subtly opulent décor giving the place an air of luxury and sensuality all at once. Golden cherubs, an ironic choice of ornamentation given the circumstances, held handfuls of silver-painted grapes on either side of the massive mirror opposite Eva, reflecting her image back to herself as she sat on a red velvet chair and drummed her scarlet lacquered fingernails agitatedly against the side of her long-stemmed glass.

With its fiery red lips and mascara-thickened eyelashes, the face that gazed back from the clear surface of the looking-glass seemed as if it belonged to someone else. Artificially curled and over-styled ebony ringlets hung stiffly around this heavily made-up face, with its soft brown skin that was far too thickly daubed with blusher, and ruby earrings glinting like wicked little red eyes dangled from the ears. Eva shifted uncomfortably in her seat and looked away uneasily, all too aware, without looking directly, how low-necked and uncomfortably tight the black satin dress she was wearing happened to be. It was also extremely short, but thankfully this fact was not so noticeable when Eva was sitting down.

Margot had assured Eva that this was how mortal women often dressed for a night on the town, but Eva still felt self-conscious and as if she stood out from the other patrons at this exclusive establishment. She sniffed in annoyance and took a sip of her champagne, stifling a momentary giggle as the bubbles tickled her nose. Despite being so ill at ease, Eva had to admit that the beverage tasted most pleasant indeed and was delicately cool and refreshing.

A seductive yet familiar female voice was purring in Eva’s ear before she had time to even sense the presence of another being nearby.

“Wow. You’ve exceeded even my expectations, darling – you look absolutely _divine_. I’m proud of you!”

“Damn you, Margot!” Eva said shortly, and put her glass down on the table a little too hard, sloshing the contents slightly over the top. The platinum blonde woman in the long red evening gown who now sat beside her gave a wry smile and raised her own crystal flute in a mocking toast.

“To my very silly angel, who has obviously forgotten that I am the one who makes the decisions in matters of damnation – and who has also obviously forgotten why she has agreed to meet me here!”

“I haven’t forgotten – I came here because you promised to leave that human girl alone if I did!” Eva snapped back, and took a rather too large swig of her champagne, which made Margot raise one perfect eyebrow and give another sardonic smile.

“Since when have angels taken up drinking?” Margot asked teasingly, and Eva glared at her.

“Since I agreed to meet you here, and since you, by showing up, agreed to pay for all this!” Eva retorted.

Margot chuckled and lifted her glass again, uttering a silvery giggle that completely belied her sinister nature. 

“And they say that your kind have no sense of humour, my dear! Obviously they were very wrong, at least in your case!” She leaned closer to Eva, placing a soft kiss on her cheek, and then attempted to place one on Eva’s vividly coloured lips.

Eva sharply pulled away from Margot. “Don’t push your luck!” she snarled, but the nearness and attractiveness of her companion momentarily distracted her from the fact that she was merely there to save an innocent soul.


End file.
